


A Very Green Thumb

by BlackMoon_Literatures



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breastfeeding, Come Inflation, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, First Time Blow Jobs, Fruit, Lactation, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plants, Sex, Sex Toys, Tentacle Dick, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMoon_Literatures/pseuds/BlackMoon_Literatures
Summary: Roommates Katherine and Roxanne become part of a world they never knew existed outside of fairy tales. And it seems that world is a lot weirder than what's told in story books.





	1. Chapter 1

On a scenic forest trail, the sound of twigs and gravel being crushed under sneakers resonated through the trees. Two very different girls were hiking up the trail. The first girl was on the taller side and had tanned skin and brown curly hair tied back in a ponytail. The second girl was shorter, and had pale skin and short black hair, some of which was clinging to her face with sweat. Of the two the second one seemed to not be having such as good a time. "Oh... How much far do we have to go, Roxanne?" Asked the girl trailing behind. The first girl, Roxanne, sighed and spun around to look at her hiking buddy. "It's only been five minutes Katherine. You'll be fine." Katherine whined. "But I'm already hot and gross and uncomfortable and hungry." Roxanne spun around. "Well, you knew what you were gonna get into when you hiked with me. Also, I offered you one of my sports bras, that would help. Now do you want to get rid of this or not?" Roxanne asked, jabbing a finger into Katherine's middle, which had grown a bit softer than what Katherine would've liked. Katherine groaned and rolled her head. "Fine..." The girl mumbled before continuing to hike.

As the girls continued their hike, Katherine's stomach began to growl. 'Oh... Why'd I skip breakfast?...' Katherine pondered to herself. Katherine looked around the woods they were hiking through. Even though she was hot and sweaty, she could still admire the beauty in the- wait was that a berry bush? Katherine's thought s slammed to a halt as the hungry girl hopped off the trail to examine the bush. "Hey Roxie, check this out!" Katherine called. Roxanne paused and looked back towards Katherine. "Weird... I don't remember there being a berry bush so close to the path before..." Roxanne said quietly, walking towards Katherine, who was picking off berries. "Do you have any idea what those berries are?" Asked Roxanne. Katherine stopped and looked down at the berries in her hand. They looked like cranberries, except they were a more rosy pink in color. Roxanne grabbed one from Katherine's hand. "Hm... I don't think cranberries grow up here..." Roxanne said aloud, before squishing the berry between her fingers. The girl's eyes widened as pale pink juice started dripping from the crushed fruit. "Okay... let's just keep going on the trail Katherine. Don't eat those berries. We'll probably need to contact someone about them later." Roxanne said, turning around and continuing on the path. Katherine looked up for a moment, making sure Roxanne was looking away. The girl popped a berry into her mouth before shoving the rest into her pocket.

Continuing their hike Katherine was now humming a little. The little berry was extremely juicy, coating her mouth with a sweet, creamy flavor. Whatever these berries were, they were definitely not cranberries. Though as Katherine kept going, she started to feel bloated. The girl stopped for a second, placing her hand on her middle before feeling a sudden cramp. Katherine groaned as she doubled over, clutching at her middle. Roxanne looked back. "Kat, you okay?" asked the leading girl. Katherine nodded. "Yeah... just feeling a little sick all of a sudden. I think I'm gonna head back now. You can keep up your hike." Before Roxanne could respond, Katherine spun around and ran down the path. Roxanne's eyebrow rose, skeptical of Katherine. "That dumb-ass ate a berry."

With surprising speed, Katherine managed to double back on the trail and make it back to the trail's beginning, which was actually a small jog from the girls' house. Katherine entered their home and pried off her shirt once she was in front of her bathroom mirror. A shriek came from the girl's mouth as she looked at her reflection. Her stomach had bloated out to a size that made Katherine look like she was six months pregnant. Katherine shakily put a hand on her middle and felt it. The girl could feel the skin on her stomach stretch as it continued to grow. Katherine bit her lip as she grabbed the sides of her stomach and jiggled it. Her stomach made a very audible sloshing noise. "Am I... Am I filling with juice?" Katherine asked herself. The girl sighed and walked over to the living room and sat on the couch. "Okay... maybe those berries were psychedelic, and I'm having a baaad trip. Maybe I can just sleep this off, and I'll be all good..." Katherine reasoned to herself as she laid back on the couch, trying to convince herself that the noises from her stomach weren't real.

Katherine did manage to fall asleep for a couple hours. She however was woken up from a slight stomach cramp. Katherine groaned as she woke up, clutching at her middle. Katherine swore as she fully woke up, seeing that her stomach had not shrunk at all during her nap. In reality, quite the opposite happened, her stomach now looking like she was due to give birth. "Okay, it's real it's real it's real- oh..." Katherine repeated to herself as she felt a tingling in her chest. Katherine grabbed at her modest B-cups, now noticing that her nipples had changed to the same flushed pink that the berries themselves were. "Oh no..." Katherine whispered to herself as he felt her breasts begin to swell, thankful that she had forgone a bra to hike in. It didn't take long for Katherine to catch on that her breasts were filling with juice as well. All the girl could do was lay back and watch her boobs climb cup sizes until they were full Double D's. Her breasts rested on her belly, jiggling with the slightest touch.

Katherine rocked her swollen body, trying to heave herself off the couch. After a few test runs, Katherine managed to get herself up. Katherine shrieked as she got up, almost falling forward from her shifted center of gravity. "Okay, let's try to..." Katherine's thoughts were halted as she felt wet drops hit her stomach and roll of it. Katherine didn't need a mirror to figure out that her breasts were leaking juice. "... Let's try to get to a sink so I don't stain anything, then try and come up with something." Katherine carefully waddled into the kitchen, feeling a tingling that enveloped her entire lower body. "Oh no..." Katherine said quietly as she slowly walked over to the sink, drops of juice trailing her. As Katherine made it to the sink, she felt her shorts begin to tighten around her ass and legs. "Oh no, those too?" The girl asked aloud. Katherine couldn't do much as she felt her shorts begin to tear as her ass and legs began to thicken with juice. Katherine quickly dug into her pockets, pulling out her phone in one hand, and the handful of berries in the other. Katherine set all of them onto the counter just as her shorts exploded off her body.

Katherine sighed. "Okay... please let this be it." pleaded the girl to no one. But unfortunately for her, this isn't that kind of story. Katherine's eyes shot wide open as she felt the tingling start between her legs and spread up into her lower belly. Katherine exhaled sharply as she felt juice begin to fill her again. This time however Katherine could feel numbing pleasure spread throughout her entire body. "Is it... Is it filling my womb now?" Katherine moaned out. Her legs began to tremble, partially because of how good Katharine was feeling and partially because of the weight from the juice. Katharine quickly stuck her hand between her legs and began to stroke her folds.

Katherine moaned as she masturbated, her legs giving out from her causing her body to crash to the floor. The sound of sloshing liquid filled Katherine's ears but she didn't care. She felt _so_ good. After a few moments Katherine came, a shuddering sigh coming from her lips. "Wow... who knew being full of juice was so hot..." Katherine whispered, placing her juice-stained hand upon her dome of a stomach. Katherine was so preoccupied that she did not notice her stomach had nearly doubled in size from the juice filling her womb.

As Katherine rubbed her belly she felt something stuck between her fingers. Katherine looked at her hand. Stuck between her fingers was a solitary berry, covered in her own juices. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Katherine said aloud as the swollen girl shifted herself away from her spot on the kitchen floor. Sure enough, right under where she was was a small pile of juice covered berries. Katherine looked around, seeing that she was still home alone, and then scooped up the berries. She held up the berries to her nose and gave a curious sniff. The juice the berries were coated in smelt like they tasted but turned to eleven, overwhelmingly saccharine and almost intoxicating. Katherine could feel her mind go foggy as she inhaled the aroma. "One more couldn't hurt... besides, it only took one to make me feel this good..." Katherine whispered, popping another berry into her mouth and swallowing it whole. Big mistake.

A loud, deep gurgling erupted from Katherine's stomach. Katherine held her middle, feeling as the juice resumed filling her at an extremely quickened pace. Katherine gulped as she watched her breasts start to inflate more, the feeling of the juice spraying from her nipples getting more intense. "Okay, maybe I should get some help now." Katherine admitted to herself as she grabbed her phone of the counter. She quickly pulled up Roxanne's number and sent a text saying "Hey kinda need your help. Get home soon". To Katherine's surprise Roxanne responded quickly with "Almost done. Should be home in ~2 minutes". Katherine whined and sent a quick "hurry" before falling on her back in defeat. Katherine rubbed the side of her belly saying quietly "I hope I don't pop before she gets back..."

Roxanne took a deep breath as she walked back home, rubbing the sweat off her forehead. "I can just see it now. Kat's probably huddled over the toilet, and wants me to hold her hair or rub her back as she hurls. Seriously, for how smart she is, that girl can be such an idiot." Roxanne said to herself as she stepped in, The sweet smell almost making her gag. "Oh! Katherine, where are you?" Roxanne looked around, stepping into their living room and seeing droplets of juice on the floor. "Kitchen..." Katherine moaned out. Roxanne walked into the kitchen and gasped. Out of all the things Roxanne imagined she'd see, Katherine laying naked on the kitchen floor with a belly the size of an over-inflated exercise ball, and breasts like basketballs sitting in a pool of pink juice was nowhere on that list. "Kat, holy shit what happened?!" Roxanne exclaimed, stepping around Kat and accessing the damage. "B... berries..." Kat mumbled out. Roxanne laid a hand on Kat's belly, feeling the taught skin tighten under her hand. "Oh crap you're still filling up." Roxanne started pacing back and forth. "Okay... how can we get the juice out without making you pop..." Roxanne started mumbling to herself, trying to come up with an answer, while Katherine tried to sit up. "Rox." The other girl was to busy to notice. "Roxie!" Kat snapped, catching Roxanne's attention. "Um... earlier, I was kinda feeling myself, and when I came a little bit came out, so..." started Katherine. Roxanne quickly put two and two together. "I'm not helping you jill off, Kat." Said Roxanne flatly. Katherine rolled her eyes. "No, you don't have to." Katherine's already flushed cheeks began to redden more as she put together her next statement. "Um... In my room, under my bed, I have a vibrator. You can use that." Roxanne nodded and ran to go grab it.

Roxanne returned, triumphantly holding the sexual device in her hand. "You realize if this doesn't work you're probably gonna die, right?" Katherine rolled her eyes. "Wow Roxie, I never thought of it that way. Any other words of wisdom you wanna pass on to me?" asked Katherine sarcastically. Roxie clicked on the vibrator and got on the floor, sliding the object into Katherine's opening. "Maybe don't fucking eat berries I tell you not to eat?" Roxie snapped, shoving the vibrator a little deeper into Kat than she would have preferred. Katherine would have said something, but she quickly became overwhelmed by the pleasure ringing out from the vibrator. Roxanne watched worriedly as Kat kept slowly growing bigger, creaks started being heard from her stretching skin.

After a few minutes in paradise, Kat finally came again, and this time, it was like a dam breaking. Roxanne watched in amazement as a torrent of milky pink juice and berries started to flow from Katherine's pussy at an alarming rate. Katherine moaned in relief, partly from finally cumming, and partly from the feeling of herself shrinking. Juice and berries flew out from her for nearly five minutes before Kat finally emptied. Before Kat or Roxie could say anything else, Katherine's breasts seemed to react like they were being wrung out, shooting out all their juice in practically one solitary burst, coating their entire kitchen in the sweet, pink juice.

After a moment of near silence, the only sound being the buzzing from Kat's vibrator, Roxanne finally spoke, after she wiped the juice off her face. "You're fucking cleaning all of this."


	2. Chapter 2

"So can you see a ring on him or not?"  
"Jesus Christ Kat, my eyesight isn't _that_ good." Roxanne barked at her roommate. "Besides, he's been the only one bringing boxes in so if he had anyone to help him, I would've seen them." The duo were currently watching their new neighbor move into his house from their living room window. Kat huffed as she walked over to the door. "Well, I'm gonna go over and say hi." As Katherine grabbed at the doorknob Roxanne turned to her.   
"Yeah Kat, you're gonna go over and try to flirt with him, which will go over so well with this." Roxanne said as she walked over to Kat and pinched her side. It had only been a little over a week since the berry incident, and as it turned out Kat still retained some of the juice that had developed inside of her -especially in her middle- making her attempts to lose weight a very uphill battle. The shorter girl's face turned red as she wiggled out of Roxanne's grasp. "Well, y'know... some guys value faces and personalities..." mumbled Katherine, suddenly very self conscious. Roxanne sighed a little before saying. "Okay, I'm sorry. How about we both say hi to him? Date or not we're still gonna see him on a semi-regular basis." Kat nodded, and the two went out the door.

Their new neighbor lived four houses down and across the street from the girls. He was holding a potted spider plant when he heard the sound of footsteps and spun to meet them. Roxanne gave a wave before saying "Yo, welcome to the neighborhood!" The guy gave a sheepish smile as Kat examined him.

Their new neighbor had pale skin which contrasted greatly to his deep forest green eyes and messy black hair. Behind the spider plant he was clutching to his chest Kat could see the guy was wearing a tank top. Also his fingers were bare of any jewelry signalling his marital status. "Oh, um... hi. Sorry, I wasn't exactly expecting people before I got fully moved in. My name's Leif, and you two are?." Asked the man, shifting the plan into one hand as he stretched out his other for a shake, which Roxie promptly accepted. "My name's Roxanne, but you can call me Roxie. Short stack here is Kat." Roxie said, hip checking Kat as the other girl's face turned bright red. Katherine looked up at Leif, and could swear that she could see the corner of his mouth tilt up into a smile for a second. "So, do you need any help getting your stuff in? It'd probably be quicker if we help." Roxie asked, prompting Leif to look into the idling moving truck that was parked to his left. "Um... actually, yes. That'd be great." Leif said with a smile.

The afternoon was then spent with the three of them moving boxes from the truck into Leif's home, with the occasional question from Roxie about Leif's personal life, which he seemed to either dodge or give a generic answer. All the while Katherine couldn't shake the feeling that Leif was sneaking looks at her at any opportunity he had. Once every box was moved to where Leif deemed satisfactory, the man came up to the girls and said "I can't thank you enough for helping me. Perhaps I could order you two some pizza for payment?" The two girls looked at each other, then at Kat's waistline. Inevitably, free food won. "Yeah, that'd be awesome. You can just order us a cheese or something, we'll just split it." Roxie answered. However, Leif shook his head. "Nonsense! You two have been such good helpers, it wouldn't be fair to make you two split a reward." Leif said, pulling out his phone. "Now what would you two like?"

The three decided to have dinner at Roxie and Kat's since that way they could sit comfortably on actual non packaged furniture. Roxie finished a slice of her Margherita pizza and asked "So Leif, why'd you move here?" Leif snapped to attention, appearing to have disassociated while watching TV.  
"Hmm? Oh, sorry. I moved here since it's closer to the flower shop I work at. Plus, I heard there are very nice nature trails around here." The black haired man said simply. Roxie's eyes lit up. "Oh, you work at a flower shop? Which one? And yeah, there's actually a really nice one that I go on often. It's absolutely beautiful during Autumn..." As Roxie droned on, Kat, who had sat on the floor for her own preference, got up with her pizza box, mumbling how she was gonna go to her room, not that either Roxie or Leif were listening.

Katherine tossed her pizza box onto the counter before heading up to her room and flopping onto her bed in frustration. Roxanne did this every time they met someone new, taking all of that person's attention and making Kat the third wheel of whatever activity they were doing, and ultimately causing person #3 to be either Roxie's new gym buddy or fling. It's not like Kat had no friends or anything, but according to Roxanne's stance that unless you could go out to the movies with them, they didn't count. Kat knew that what she did was probably pretty immature and didn't help her near nonexistent chances with Leif already, but Roxie had been doing this bullshit since college and at this point Kat was just so sick of it.

It came as a surprise to Kat when she heard the sound of their door closing soon after that. Katherine looked into her window and could see Leif standing in the street, giving a quick wave at the door's direction -meaning Roxie was most likely standing in it- before walking off. Kat shrugged and sat back on her bed, pulling out her laptop. Leif seemed to be the quiet type, so maybe Roxie scared him or something.

Katherine was a freelance graphic designer, which meant that clients would tell her what they wanted their ads to look like, she would make them, her clients would make requests for thirty or so stupid edits, and Kat would do them until they reached a point where the client was happy with the ad and give her money. Kat was also a night owl, often working into the wee hours of the morning doing her work. As Kat tried to do the seemingly impossible task of giving a cat a toothy grin for a veterinary clinic ad that didn't look like fodder for a crappy horror story, she noticed in the corner of her eye a bouncing light coming from her window. She dismissed it as a faulty street lamp until she noticed it was getting brighter. Kat turned to her window and saw Leif walking by with a flashlight. Kat pulled out her phone, seeing that it was almost 1 AM. 'Holy shit I've been working on this cat for nearly seven hours.' Kat thought to herself, before the thought of 'Why what Leif doing out so late?' popped in her head. Kat slowly crept out of her room, hearing the snores from Roxie's room, which gave her all the clearance she needed. That girl could sleep through an earthquake.

Katherine quickly walked out of her house, quietly speed walking a good distance behind Leif. To Kat's surprise Leif quickly walked up the hiking trail. Katherine waited a good bit before following him up the path, since the gravel and twig filled path would easily betray her snooping. Kat slowly walked up the path, the dim light from Leif's flashlight acting as a beacon to Kat.

Katherine stopped behind a tree when she caught up to Leif enough to see his outline. Leif turned his flashlight towards what Katherine could see what was the odd berry bush. Kat wanted to run up and warn him not to eat any of the berries as she watched Leif kneel down and reach a hand to it. But instead of reaching for a berry, Leif rested his hand on the top of the bush and started to... pet it? "Hey there..." Leif said quietly before he started to whistle softly. Katherine's eyes widened as the bush rustled on its own, then began to roll back into the woods, completely uprooting itself. Leif then stood up and followed it in.

The sound of footsteps echoed for a few moments before ceasing. Katherine quickly ran up to where Leif was, the only thing left was a shallow hole where the bush was. When Kat looked where Leif had walked she could only see trees. Not even the light from his flashlight was visible. Kat took a deep breath before saying "Fuck it." quietly to herself, then ran forward off the path, the same way Leif had gone.

That night there was a slight breeze, combined with the general shade of the foliage had made it rather cool for Katherine, thus she could feel when it randomly went from chilled to comfortably warm in a second. Kat froze in place, now seemingly in a ring off thin, trees, their numerous splitting branches were each tipped with golden bulbs, showering the area in this warm light. As Kat's eyes lowered she could see the myriad of smaller trees and plants, none of which she had ever seen before in even in her wildest dreams. Kat stepped forward, nearly tripping on Leif's dropped flashlight. In front of Kat was Leif, bent over and gently pushing the still rolling bush, whistling all the way. But this whistling wasn't to any specific tune or song. Leif was whistling in random bursts of short and long notes, making it almost sound like he was talking.

The bush rolled into a spot that appeared satisfactory to Leif, as it stopped rolling and sunk down to the ground. Leif stood up straight, putting his hands to his lower back as he cracked it, then turned around. Leif eyes met Katherine's as a smirk spread upon his lips. "Well... someone's not where they belong." Said Leif in a hollow, airy voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Katherine awoke in her bed with a start. She looked around her room feverishly for a moment before taking a deep breath. "Oh... oh was that a dream?" The girl mumbled to herself as she grabbed her phone. It was a bit past 9 AM. 

Kat stretched, finally noticing the oddly sweet taste in her mouth. She ran her tongue over her teeth, trying to remember the flavor. It was overly sweet, but it wasn't the same kind as those berries. Kat contemplated as she got out of her bed, almost falling to the ground from her sudden change in balance. Kat stopped herself, finally noticing how her stomach stood off her frame, larger and rounder than it was last night.

"Oh, what the fuck? Pizza has never done this to me before," Katherine mumbled, grabbing at her gut. "I swear to god, if I'm getting that gluten allergy thing I'm killing myself." The girl huffed as she changed into fresh clothes and left her room to go downstairs. It was Monday, so at this time Roxie was off at her job and wouldn't be home until around lunch.

Kat opened her pizza box, still on the counter, and grabbed a slice for breakfast. While munching on her slice, Katherine tried to rack her brain on what happened last night, or this morning, depending on how you looked at it. She could remember going up the path, Leif talking to a bush, going into some trees and- Leif! maybe he could tell her something, anything. But maybe later. For now, Kat just wanted to enjoy a bit of time away from Roxie.

That time however was short lived as Katherine heard a swift knock at her door, making the girl jump from her spot on the couch. Kat trudged over to the door, nearly waddling from her stomach and opened the door to find Leif standing there. Kat, instantly forgetting her plans to confront the man as the corners of her mouth drooped. "If you're here for Roxie, she's at work. She doesn't get home until around 12:30." Kat said in a flat voice, having had this spiel with many a beau of Roxie. Leif shook his head. "Actually, I was looking for you. I had the day off, so I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out." He said in a small voice, an equally diminutive smile spreading on his thin lips. 

Katherine's eyes widened at the boy's forwardness. He wanted to go on a date with her? Kat compared herself and Leif. The man in front of her was dressed rather sharply, a white shirt with a thin unopened jacket draped over it, along with a pair of very form fitting jeans. Meanwhile Kat was in Hello Kitty pajama pants and an old T-shirt of some anime she used to watch, which at the moment was leaving her belly button and any tummy flesh South of that exposed. The flustered girl looked up at her sudden admirer and mumbled. "Um, sure. Think you'll be good for like, three?" Leif nodded and turned slightly.  
"Yeah, that'll be find. Meet you here then?" Kat gave Leif a quick nod and the man spun fully around to walk back to his place. 

Kat closed the door and shuffled into the living room, picking up a pillow and screaming into it. She had a date! An actual, real life date, with a guy. And Roxie wasn't going to- Fuck, Roxie. Katherine stopped herself from becoming overwhelmed by the inevitable onslaught of doubts involving Roxie ruining this for her. They were both adults, and Kat would tell Roxie about this date, and surely Roxie would understand. Roxie was her friend after all, right?

Roxanne hummed to herself as she walked into her house. "Hey roomy, I'm home!" She called out. Kat didn't give her a response. However, when Roxie walked into the living room she could see why. Kat was sitting on the couch, playing on her DS, obviously engrossed with whatever game she was playing. What caught Roxie's attention the most was how Kat was looking. Kat was wearing a pale yellow sundress, one that was large enough to go to her knees, even with the unexplained belly, and had her hair up. Roxie knew that Kat only did such actions under certain circumstances, one of which being "Do you have a date?" Roxie asked, stepping closer to her roommate. This knocked the girl out of her trance, making her set down the game. Kat's cheeks flushed as she looked down, mumbling out a quiet "maybe". As Roxie got close enough, she could even smell the fruity perfume that Kat had applied to herself. "Oh, this is great Kitty Kat!" Roxie shouted, sitting next to her increasingly embarrassed friend. "So who is the lucky person? Where'd you find them? Are they hot?" Kat's cheeks were burning, and all she could do was sit there as Roxie raddled off more questions.

After a time Katherine jumped up from the couch, spinning to her roommate. "Roxie, please! I... it's with a guy. And could you just... back off, please?" Kat pleaded, making eye contact with Roxie. They stayed silent for a moment before Roxie finally said "Back off? What do you mean, Kat?" Kat took a deep breath, rubbing the back of her neck. "It's just... every time I've had a date, or tried to make a friend at college you would kinda... steal them..." Roxie stood up.  
"Kat, I have never..." The taller girl trailed off as she actually thought about what Kat said, and about how during the second half of their college career Kat had became noticeably more... reclusive. "Oh, my god. Kat, why didn't you ever tell me?" At this Kat looked away.  
"I did after you did it like the second time. You kinda just blew me off..." At this Roxie wrapped her arms around her roommate and pulled them into a tight hug. "Kat I am _so_ sorry... I've been such a shitty friend..." Kat bit her tongue to not agree with her. After a moment Roxie let go. Kat looked up at her and said. "It's fine now. Just... let me have this, okay?" Roxie nodded.

After a moment of quiet Kat piped up again. "Oh! Did you see anything weird this morning? Anything involving... me?" Roxie thought for a moment before saying "Yeah, actually. As I was leaving for my morning jog you came stumbling back from the woods. You kinda looked like you were drunk with how you were stumbling, and your eyes were all glazed over. Oh, and you looked like you ate an entire thanksgiving meal, which isn't that hard to believe because I know how you get when you're drunk." Kat's cheeks reddened again. "Other than that, nothing. What did you do last night, by the way?" At that Kat shook her head.  
"That's the weird part. I don't remember either. I remember going up the forest path because I was following Leif -don't give me that look.- and then I'm back in bed." Roxie nodded a bit. "Maybe he roofied you or something." Kat wanted to say something witty in response, but that made her think. What if Leif _did_ rape her? What if he had an STD? What if he had knocked her up? Those thought came rushing through her mind, until she remembered something kinda important: she was going on a date with him.

Two hours passed, too soon for Katherine, and an other knock was heard. Kat took a deep breath and got up from the couch, walking over to the corner where the girls piled up their shoes and put on the pair of sandals she had picked out. Grabbing her bag she walked open to the front door and opened it to the warm smile of Leif. "Hey again." He said in a charming voice. "Um, hi." Katherine said quietly. Leif nodded back and said  
"Ready?" Kat gulped and stepped out, quickly shouting out a goodbye to Roxanne. Hopefully not the final thing she ever says to her roommate.

Leif lead Kat to the nearby park, where the two were currently walking through it, Leif pointing out the various types of trees and flowers. Leif turned to Katherine with a smile on his face. "So dumb question, but do you have a favorite flower?" Kat thought for a bit. The whole "no dates" thing kinda made her somewhat ignorant to flower types other than the obvious ones. "Oh, I don't know," Kat looked at the multitude of purple flowers that lined the current portion of the park they were in. "Those look really pretty." Leif followed her gaze, stepping towards them and bending down. "Oh, Irises? They are quite beautiful." Leif said softly, plucking one from its stem and standing straight. "Though I can imagine a thing or two that wield beauty better." The tall man stuck the flower on Kat's ear. As Leif's fingertips left, brushing against her ear, Kat could swear she felt the stem of of the plant lay itself flush against her ear. "You... you really like flowers, don't you?" mumbled Katherine, reaching up to touch the iris. Leif chuckled. "Well, I suppose. I've always had a bit of a green thumb, which really helps at my job. Though, I've kind of always wanted to own an orchard." Kat smiled at that, stepping a bit closer to Leif so she could rub her shoulder against him. "That's nice..." 

Katherine's cheeks reddened a little as she felt Leif wrap his arm around her shoulders. "...You know, most people go to the movies on dates..." Kat said quietly. This made Leif chuckle. "I thought about it, but then I decided against it. I mean, going to a movie would be pointless since we couldn't talk or anything." Kat would've responded to that, but as she thought about it, Leif had a point.

The two had finished their slow lap through the park as Leif slid his arm down, clasping his hand around Kat's. "So where to now Leif? Maybe somewhere for dinner?" Katherine asked. Leif chuckled in response. "Oh, I got a little something cooking at home. C'mon." Leif said, tugging a little on her arm, making Kat giggle. 'A home cooked meal on the first date? This has to be too good to be true...' Kat thought to herself as Leif lead the way back to his house.

Leif opened the door for Kat and took a step back. "Ladies first. Also you can take your shoes off anywhere." Leif said. Kat nodded and walked in, dropping her shoes by a potted spider plant. The inside of Leif's place was surprisingly open, considering the amount of boxes they had crammed into the place just yesterday. Leif stepped in behind her, guiding Kat towards the living room. "You just relax. I'll get dinner ready, okay?" Kat nodded walking to the couch and sitting down. Leif walked into the kitchen as Kat looked around. On the coffee table Leif had placed a bonsai right in the center. Scattered all around the living room Leif had various other plants kept, including a rather impressively tall bamboo plant in one corner. "Guess he's not much for pets..." Kat mumbled to herself.

After a moment the aroma of cooking meat wafted into the room, catching Kat's attention in an instant. Kat quietly got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen doorway. There Kat watched Leif hold a tray holding a roasted chicken, with his bare hands. Kat gasped, catching Leif's attention. Leif quickly dropped the tray onto the stove and spun to Kat. "Katherine! Um... Dinner's ready." Leif said with a chuckle as Kat rushed up to him. "Fuck dinner, your hands! What were you doing?" Kat asked, grabbing at his wrists. As Kat spin his hands around she couldn't find any burns. They weren't even red. Kat looked up at Leif with concern. "Are... are you okay?" Leif smiled a little and rubbed her cheek. "Yeah Kat. I'm fine, trust me. C'mon, let's eat."

Kat sat at the table across from Leif, staring at her plate. A rather generous portion of roasted chicken and vegetables. Katherine pierced a chunk of chicken with her fork and held it up to her mouth. "Not gonna lie, with you workin' at a flower shop I kinda thought you would be a vegan or something." Kat said, eyeing the chicken. "It's not like, tofu or something, right?" Leif chuckled at Kat's statement as he took a bite from his own plate. "Oh, no. I assure you Kat, I don't just eat plants. Though I probably eat a bit more sweets than I should." Kat nodded, finally taking the bite from her fork. "Yeah, same. Though you're lucky. You're so skinny you probably got a monster metabolism or something. If I sniff a cake nearby I'll gain a pound." Kat mumbled. Leif grinned, which Kat figured was from her joke. Then Kat finally realized the taste of the chicken on her tongue.

It was _divine._ Perfectly moist, it almost seemed too juicy, though Kat guessed some of that was her saliva. Whatever seasoning Leif used must have infused itself down to the bone of the bird. Kat swallowed and looked at Leif. "Fuck an orchard. Dude, you should open a restaurant if you can cook like this." Kat exclaimed as she forked a piece of potato. Leif chuckled. "Katherine, you flatter me. Though I'm sure I could, this is a family recipe, and I don't think they'd be okay if I just gave it out to anyone." Kat swallowed another piece of chicken and said. "Well fuck, how do I get into your family? I wanna eat this shit all the time." Leif simply chuckled, looking at Kat with lidded eyes. 'Just finish your meal and you'll be one step closer...' Leif thought to himself.

Dinner went by easily enough, though the meal itself wasn't done. "You have any room for dessert?" Leif asked, already standing up and stepping towards the kitchen. Kat smiled and looked towards him. "Yeah, that sounds great." Her stomach, still full from whatever happened before, gave a groan of disagreement. Leif chuckled and stepped into the kitchen fully, only to return with a pie, two plates, and a container of vanilla ice cream. "You like pie?" Leif asked while setting dessert down onto the table. Kat shifted up, catching a somewhat familiar smell from the pie. "Yeah... what's in the pie though?" Kat asked. Leif cut into the pie, making eight evenly sized slices.  
"Oh, well. You could say I'm already a bit of an amateur botanist. I like to tinker with plants, hybridizing them." Leif said, pulling up a slice. Kat gulped as she saw the vibrant reddish-pink of the inside of the pie. "Sometimes I do it with trees or flowers, but a lot of the time I like to do it with fruit bearing plants." Leif stated as he gently placed the slice upon Kat's plate. Followed by a dollop of vanilla ice cream.

Leif prepared his own dessert and sat down, putting a forkful of pie into his mouth. "Leif, wait!" Kat stood up form her seat, trying to grab at Leif's fork. However, she was too late and Leif stared at her as he chewed the mouthful. Leif stared at Kat like she was a moron as he swallowed. Nothing happened. "But... but..." Kat looked down at her plate. The corner of Leif's mouth tilted up into a grin as he leaned forward. "Oh? Were you expecting something to happen darling? Like, oh I don't know... I to start blowing up like a balloon?" Kat's eyes widened.  
"How..."  
"...I made the fucking plant, Katherine. I know what happens when someone eats the berries raw. Lucky for you, The juice of the berries loses their effect once they're cooked. Shame, really." Leif mused as he ate another piece. 

Kat looked down at her own slice and sighed. Taking a forkful of pie and ice cream Kat stuck it into her mouth. Kat couldn't help but moan as the vanilla melded perfectly with the unique sweetness of the berries. "Mmm... so good..." moaned Kat. After a moment she composed herself and took a breath. "So... I take it you didn't move here just to be closer to your job?" Leif shrugged.  
"Well, that part is true. This is only a three minute drive to my shop compared to my old apartment's ten minute drive." Leif explained. Kat nodded. "However, The reason I moved here was so that I could keep a closer eye on the plants that I have up on the trail. I assume you saw how rambunctious some of them can be..." Leif said in an almost annoyed tone. "Yeah... but, they're plants. Even if they are hybrids, they can't just move around or have minds of their own. And like, how can just one berry make that much juice to fill a person?" Kat asked. Leif shrugged and gave Kat a grin. "I have a _very_ green thumb."

After the two finished dessert, Katherine got up. "Well this has been... nice, Leif. I'm gonna call it a night. Maybe I'll see you around?" Kat said as she walked towards the door. Leif jumped up from his chair. "Kat, wait!" Kat decided to humor Leif as he ran into another room, only to return moments later with a mason jar. "Here, in case you miss me, or just get hungry." He said with a smile. Kat returned the smile and accepted the jar. "Thank you. Guess I need to give you something too. Here." Kat said as she stood on her tiptoes to give Leif a kiss on his cheek. Kat then spun around to grab her shoes, which as she put them on she noticed they were set much straighter than how she had taken them off.

Back at her house Kat cursed at herself. "Fuck! I forgot to ask him about last night. I bet he knows what happened. Oh, well. There's always the second date..." Kat mumbled to herself as she turned on the kitchen light to examine the contents of the jar. It was filled to the brim with those berries, fresh. Wrapped around the lid was a tag which read "Juiceberries".


	4. Chapter 4

Katherine sat in her room on her bed. Sitting at the foot of the bed was the jar of berries, propped up on pillows. Kat was eyeing the jar, brow furrowed.

Kat always considered herself a forward person. She didn't believe in magic or in the occult, yet here in a jar was something that defied all logic. Kat leaned forward and grabbed the jar, unscrewing the cap and pulling out a berry.

She looked over the single berry like she had done a million times before. It was roughly the size of a blueberry, perfectly round, and was magenta in color. Kat squished the berry between her fingers, watching the solid pastel pink juice drip from the crushed fruit. "How?" Kat mumbled to herself. "How can one little berry make that much juice? And how could it make juice everywhere?" Kat flicked the berry into a nearby trashcan and wiped the juice on her pants. 

She could almost accept the berry making what had to be gallons of juice if it was only self contained in her stomach. Yet Kat vividly remembered how it filled out her breasts, waist, and even her womb with the juice. Kat sighed and laid back in her bed defeated.

It had been a bit over two weeks since her date with Leif, and that might as well have been the last time Katherine had seen him. She only saw Leif in passing, either when he was out on a walk in the evening, or as he was getting into his car to go to work in the early mornings. Leif was always silent. He would always look in her direction for a moment, then look away. Sometimes Kat would notice his face, which seemed to look a bit annoyed.

Kat rolled off of her bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Thinking about the berries was making her head spin, and she still had not lost any weight from the first berry incident, so Kat really needed a picker-upper at the moment.

Unfortunately for Katherine, her picker-upper of choice, junk food, was in scarcity since Roxie had issued a healthy food-only policy in the house. Kat could appreciate the effort Roxie was putting in, but at the moment she really wanted to strangle her roommate.

Sighing in defeat, the chubby girl waddled back to her room, where her eyes rested upon the jar. The flavor and aroma of those berries had ingrained itself into Kat's mind, and if she focused hard enough even now she could conjure the ghost of its taste upon her tongue. 

Kat checked her phone. It was 11:30, meaning she had about an hour before Roxie got back home, more if she stopped somewhere for lunch. That gave Kat enough theoretical time to eat a berry and find a way to "relieve" herself of excess juice. That was going to require some thinking from Kat, since her vibrator was ruined from getting soaked in juice. Kat shrugged. She could figure something out.

Walking over to her bed, Katherine picked up the jar and opened it, plucking out another berry. Kat set the jar on her bedside table, next to a small glass of water she kept the iris that Leif plucked for her in. She took a deep breath, and tossed the berry in her mouth.

Katherine moaned as the familiar sweet taste coated her mouth. laying back on her bed, Kat smiled as she swallowed the juice. Resting a hand on her belly, Kat felt the juice started to fill her up. Kat rolled up her shirt and looked down, watching as her belly began to slowly bloat out.

Kat's breath hitched in her mouth as her fingers brushed against the skin on her stomach. As she grew bigger, Kat began to rub her belly, feeling sparks travel through her body. Kat gasped as her body was suddenly rocked with an intense orgasm, harder than any she had before.

Laying back, Kat panted as she felt how sticky and wet her clothes had become. Looking down she saw that her breasts had inflated to the size of small melons, and her belly looking like she was full term with twins. The bloated girl carefully pried off her shirt, seeing how the front of the white garment had become reddish pink. "I guess cumming speeds up the process?" Kat mumbled, getting off her bed and pulling off her shorts that were now cutting off circulation to her legs.

Kat rubbed her body all over, feeling how sensitive her swollen body had become. She grabbed at the sides of her belly and jiggled it, giggling at the loud sloshing she heard inside herself. "Mmm... This feels so good... Maybe I should sneak one of these into Roxie, show her how it feels being big and full..." Kat mused as she looked out her window. No one was out on the streets, but across the street Kat could see a familiar car parked at a familiar house. Leif was home.

"Maybe I should give him a visit..." Kat said to herself as she looked down at herself. The dark haired girl walked over to her dresser and pulled out a baggy shirt and a pair of _very_ stretchy sweatpants. getting on her clothes, Kat squealed a little on how tight the clothes felt on her. Grabbing the jar Kat made her way out of her house and across the street.

Knocking on the door, Kat heard the shuffling of feet grow closer. The door swung open right as Leif walked up. "Oh! Kat. Hi..." Leif said, his eyes widening as they focused on Kat's belly, which was getting exposed as the shirt rode up with each of her breaths.

"Hey." Kat breathed, smiling. "You said these were if I was missing you, and well..." Kat said, nodding down to the berry jar in her hands. Leif smiled and stepped back. 

"Well care to come in?" Leif asked. Kat nodded and walked in, giving a squeak as the door closed behind her abruptly. Leif glared as something behind Kat, which when she turned around she saw that the target of Leif's gaze was the spider plant. 

Kat walked into the living room and set the jar down on the coffee table, turning back to Leif. Before Kat could say anything Leif rushed forward, pressing his lips against her's. Kat moaned as she welcomed the kiss, wrapping her arms around the thin man's waist. Kat ran her arms slowly up his back, feeling the slight bumps of his spine. Leif broke the kiss, staring into Kat's eyes. "You look ravishing, my dear." Leif said in a soft voice. Katherine felt her cheeks warm at the compliment.

Leif bent down, lifting up Katherine's shirt and tucking it under her breasts. Kat giggled as Leif began to pepper the front of her belly in kisses. "So... I take it you're into this?" Kat asked, placing a hand on her stomach.

Leif looked up at her, a crooked grin on his face. "Oh, yes. and based on how you're staining your shirt I take it you are too." Kat looked down at herself, noticing the growing dark patches on the front of her shirt.

Kat's face instantly turned bright red as she stepped back. "Aw, fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Leif, I'm so sorry I don't know why it does this I..." Katherine was so preoccupied with her lactating breasts that she didn't notice Leif further lift her shirt up, letting her engorged breasts drop on her belly. Her voice trailed off into quiet coos as she felt Leif's lips press themselves against her turgid nipples and began to gently suck. Kat breathed heavily as she felt Leif drink from her breasts, feeling waves of relief splash over her body.

After a few minutes of drinking, Leif moved to her other breast and repeated the process. Once Leif had finished, Kat sighed in relief, looking down at her slightly smaller breasts. "I must say, I have never my juice berries have such a potent effect on someone. I must ask, how many have you eaten today?" Leif asked, gently running his fingers across the bottom of her belly.

Katherine finally came back to reality once the realization that she just let man that, let's be honest, she's kinda been obsessed with, breastfeed off of her. Kat tugged down her shirt again and mumbled out "Only one. I know from experience that if I eat any more then that I'll get huge and I don't want to risk exploding." Leif's eyebrows shot up at her answer. 

"Only one? My, my this is quite interesting to know. Though you are the first human that I've observed to eat them." Leif said quickly, stepping behind Kat. The girl gave a myriad of noises as Leif began to rub and poke various parts of her body, even sliding a hand down her pants, though she wasn't going to stop him. Kat gave out a shuddering breath as Leif's fingers hooked into her opening, rubbing against her inner walls. 

After a moment Leif retracted his hand. Katherine noticed the pink juice staining his fingers. Leif began to trail kisses up her neck, before finishing with his lips hovering against her ear. "Shall we continue in my bedroom?" Leif whispered.

Katherine nodded and allowed Leif to lead the way. Up a flight of stairs and down a hall was where Kat was lead to. Leif opened the door and Kat took a deep breath as the perfume-like aroma of flowers washed over her, almost making her head spin. Kat stepped into the bedroom, taking in the sight. A queen-sized bed sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by various dressers and shelves. The room was covered in various flowers, many of which Katherine had never seen. One shelf had rows of succulents in little colorful pots. 

"Here, let's get you out of these." Leif said as he began to tug upon her shirt again, though this time he didn't stop until it was completely off of her body, followed by him tugging down her pants, which she stepped out of. "Now," Leif said, as he pulled off his shirt. "Onto the bed, on your back." Leif ordered. Kat silently complied, crawling onto the bed, the aroma of the various flowers surrounding her becoming intoxicating. Leif stepped forward, slowly climbing onto the bed. Kat noticed that he seemed to have become more toned, his arms more defined than what she remembered, and the faint phantom of a six pack being seen upon his torso.

Leif bent down, his chin resting upon Katherine's knees. "Open." Leif ordered in a firm voice that Kat was more than happy to comply to. After she spread her chubby legs, Leif inhaled deeply, his deep emerald eyes nearly rolling back into his skull. "Delicious." Leif rasped before diving into Kat's opening.

Katherine moaned loudly as she felt Leif's tongue lap at her pussy. The girl reached up and began squeezing her breasts, heightening the pleasure beyond what she thought was possible. Kat never had a relationship get to the point where she was comfortable with sex, so for most of her life she had soothed her carnal desires with her fingers or toys. Never again after this. Katherine arched her back as Leif tongued her clit. "Ha... Have you done this before?" Kat breathed out. 

Leif paused for a second to bark out "No talking." Kat almost bit her tongue at the force of which her jaw shut. Only muffled pants and moans escaped her lips until she felt a building heat in her lower belly. It wasn't long until Katherine finally came, washing Leif's face with her juices.

Katherine panted, resting a hand on her belly as her body spasm from the intensity of her orgasm. Leif sat up on the bed, smiling down at her. Kat looked up at him with a breathy chuckle. "Hey..." Leif opened his mouth, showing that he was holding one of the juice berries between his teeth. Kat futilely tried to sit up on her arms, but ultimately flopped back on the bed. "Where... Where'd you find that?"

Leif chewed the berry and swallowed, grinning. "Oh, you made it. you made quite a few actually." Leif answered, reaching back between her legs. Katherine gasped as she felt Leif, fingers brush against her lips for a second. He pulled his hand back up, holding a small pile of the berries. Leif leaned forward a bit, holding out one of the berries. "Say 'ah'."

When Kat realized that Leif had not only eaten one of the berries, but knowingly fed her a second one after she told them how she reacted to more, she was feeling the berry slide down her throat.


	5. Chapter 5

Katherine sputtered, struggling to sit up. "Leif! Why did you-" Kat couldn't finish as Leif pounced on her, pinning her to the bed.

"Hey, relax darling... I just wanna see how big you'll get..." Kat gulped dryly, looking over at Leif's arms as he held down hers. She watched as his arms slowly grew with muscle, his fingers digging harder into her wrists. 

_Oh, if these berries give_ guys _muscles but make girls fat, I am gonna be so-_ Kat's thoughts trailed off as Leif straddled her belly, sending sparks of pleasure throughout her body. Kat's belly began to gurgle, giving way to what was to come.

Katherine mewled as her body began to grow with juice. A wide grin spread on Leif's face as he felt Kat's belly grow out from under him. He leaned forward, pressing his groan into Kat's stomach as he pressed a kiss to her neck. "Feeling good?"

Kat panted a bit before nodding "So... good..." Kat gasped as Leif shifted a hand to one of her swelling breasts, kneading it. juice dribbled from her nipples, coating Leif's hand and staining the sheets below.

"Do you want to feel even better?" Leif crooned, trailing his lips to her ear.

"Yes!" 

Leif smirked, pressing his groin against her belly. Kat looked down at herself, watching as her body slowly filled with juice. "Then give me your name."

That snapped Kat out of her sexual haze. Kat looked over to Leif, an eyebrow raised. "I'm sorry... what?"

"Your name? Give me your entire name... and I will make you feel so good, you'll never want to leave..." Leif said simply. his fingers lazily trailing around her nipples. Kat whimpered from Leif's touch, before she turned her head so her gaze met Leif's. 

"...Katherine. Katherine Elizabeth Bennett."

Leif gave a grin, his eyes flashing for a second. "Wha..." Katherine felt her mind fog up, her thoughts falling into an abyss of lust.

"Good. Now, let's make this official..." Leif says quietly, jumping off from Kat. Leif pulled down his pants and stepped out from them. Kat gave a lopsided smile at the sight of Leif's erect length. "On your belly." Leif ordered. Kat tried to roll over, but found herself too full to move properly. Kat whined at the realization, looking down at her exercise ball-sized stomach.

Leif smirked and shook his head. "Guess I need to help you, huh?" Kat looked over to Leif with big eyes.

"Help..." she whimpered in a small voice.

Leif stepped over to her side, slipping his hands under her back, only to flip her over with one motion. Kat squeaked as she felt and heard her entire body slosh and jiggle from the sudden movement. Leif ran his tip around her opening, already dripping with juice. "Completely soaking. You're such a horny little fruit, aren't you?" Kat nodded vigorously at that question, making Leif chuckle. "All the better." Leif entered Kat's opening with one swift motion.

Leif began to pound into Katherine's pussy with a quickening pace. Kat's eyes rolled into the back of her head, her tongue beginning to slide from her mouth. "So... good..." Kat moaned, reaching up to her breasts, swollen to the size of beach balls, and dripping with juice. Kat began to milk herself, squirting the bed and wall in front of her with juice.

Kat's entire body felt like she was being struck by lightning. White hot blasts of pleasure rippled through her body with each thrust from Leif. She could barely muster the energy to mumble out "Leif... gonna..."

Leif barely had any time to react, as Kat came, gushing Juice everywhere. Leif yelped as he jumped back from the sudden deluge, white ropes flying from his cock and landing on Kat's ass. The dark haired man watched, a mix of interest and slight fear on his face as gallons of juice escaped from Kat's body. "This... has never happened before..." Leif mumbled as he noticed the juice puddle reach his foot.

Once it appeared that Kat had finally hit empty -appearing about half as big as she was just moments before- Leif stepped towards her. She was laying face down on the soaked pink sheets, breathing heavily. Leif gently rolled her head to the side, seeing that she had completely passed out. "Wow... I've heard about some human girls being 'squirters', but this seems a bit much. Maybe I should... well at the very least I should clean this mess..." Leif mumbled, stepping out of the room.

Katherine woke up, her head still a bit hazy. "Oh... I..." Kat sat up, seeing that she was naked, the only thing covering her body was a blanket. She could also see that she was on Leif's couch.

Leif stepped in fully clothed, carrying a mop and bucket. "Oh, you're awake. Good." Leif said, a smile on his face.

Kat squeaked, holding the blanket up to cover her body. "Hey... how long was I asleep?"

Leif shrugged, looking out the window as he dropped his tools. "Oh, a couple hours. You were really tuckered out after."

Kat blushed, looking away. She had sex. She had sex with a guy she barely knew. She had sex with a guy she barely knew while she was inflated like a water balloon. And she loved every fucking second of it.

Leif walked over to her, stroking her cheek. "Hey... you hungry?" Kat paused and looked down at herself. Other than her belly seeming just a bit bigger, her body was the same pleasantly plump shape it had been before the berries today. "I... I'd like to show you my garden. If you would like to come and try some of what I've been growing." Leif said with a smile.

Kat thought for a moment before she looked up at Leif, smiling. "I would love to. I just... need to grab some clothes first."


End file.
